As a cooperative venture of the United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP), the International Labour Organization (ILO) and the World Health Organization (WHO), the International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS) continues to be managed by WHO through a Central Unit located in the WHO Division of Environmental Health. The Food and Agricultural Organization (FAO) collaborates with IPCS in the Joint Expert Committee on Food Additives (JECFA) and the Joint Meeting on Pesticide Residues (JMPR). The goal of IPCS is to assist Member States in developing scientifically based chemical safety programmes to protect human health and the environment. Objectives in summary are: (1) carry out and disseminate scientific evaluations on the effects of chemicals on human health and the environment, (2) promote development, improvement, validation, and use of methods suitable for evaluation of risks and hazards from chemicals, (3) promote technical cooperation between Member States, (4) promote effective international cooperation regarding chemical emergencies and accidents, (5) support national programmes for prevention and treatment of chemical poisonings, and (6) promote training and development of manpower. Work will be carried out by a network of participating national and international institutions (IRPTC/UNEP, IARC), non-governmental organizations and consultants. Work is reviewed and coordinated by technical secretariat within IPCS/Central Unit. Over the next 3 years, IPCS plans to: complete the evaluation for health and environmental effects of approximately 90-100 new chemicals and complete updating of 4 previously published documents; international chemical safety cards on about 700 chemicals will be prepared and approximately 120 chemicals will be evaluated by JECFA and JMPR. Three updates will be prepared on the computerized register of chemicals under test and chemical reviews. In methodology, complete monographs on Effects of Chemicals on Aged Populations, Assessment of Risk from Chemical Exposure and Nephrotoxicity. Preparation of an updated monograph on methods of toxicity testing to be initiated as well as preparation of reports on biomarkers in risk assessment, immunotoxicity, chemicals and aging, ecosystem risk assessment procedures and in vitro toxicity tests. Complete initial phases of collaborative study on plant assays and the study of short-term genotoxicity test on mixtures. Neurotoxicity and immunotoxicity collaborative studies will be in final stages of completion. Using material available from US agencies; training materials to be developed for use internationally in chemical safety courses.